New hate or New love?
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: it's been a year, everyone knows that Haruhi was a girl but the year has a new girl total weird her name is Scarlet Witch, cousin of Haruhi, the twins, the flirt, the brains, the cute and the loyal set out adventure each day,
1. Chapter 1

**hi my name is Hex Witch one of the Geek Sister's my sister ask me to watch something other than korea so I watch Ouran Highschool, all night and got my sister Evil Queen sick, and because I may have took her emergency umbrella and she got sick walking in the rain but is still writing, so here is the first chapter**

TORI P.O.V

me and honey were going to the club

honey was eating a cookie while i was

walking with him quietly, then i saw someone

riding a skateboard, i push honey- senpai away

and

"CRASH", i open my eyes, it was a girl, she had black berry

hair, and her eyes were red as a rose, and she was wearing a boy's school uniform

"Tori are you and that girl okay". Honey asked

"yes" i replied, the girl got up and brush the dust

on her uniform

then Haruhi ran up and went beside the girl

her hair grew a bit longer

"Scarlet you had to do the stunt didn't you"

Haruhi panted

"of course, anyway i'm your cousin you should know me"

the girl who's name is scarlet replied

"HOST CLUB MEETING IS NOW" a speaker shouted

i look and see Tamaki holding a microphone

we all went in the club, and see the others were here

the twins were making plans to prank Tamaki

Kyoya was writing in his note, Honey went to his favourite table

and ate cake there, i just look and see like always

HARUHI P.O.V

"LISTEN UP, we have a new girl , her name is Scarlet", Tamaki spoke while

he tried to flirt with her, but got a punch on his gut

Hikaru and kauro back away from scarlet and Tori shake his hand with her

i swear i saw him blush

"my name is Scarlet Witch, cousin of Haruhi", Scarlet spoke

"why hello fair maiden" Tamaki tried again to flirt but

got hit by the face

"Tamaki you shouldn't do that Scarlet is a black belt" i spoke then

everyone said "WHAT!"

Honey went up to her and said

"do you want cake", then of course Scarlet said

'sure", she went and sit with Honey and ate some cake

then Hikaru and Kauro came up with me and lock my arm

we three always hang out together

but tonight is October 30th so Halloween party

Scarlet birthday too

all of our class are having a test of courage

people were so scared of her, but she really nice and funny

5 HOURS LATER

i was wearing a dead bride costume since my hair grew a bit longer

i put it in a braid, the boys were arguing again

Scarlet, Me, Hikaru and Karuo are team B

hope is not like last year

Scarlet wear a Alice in the wonderland costume but in a evil version

Hikaru was wearing a dead groom costume, while

Karuo was wearing a mad hatter costume

we four were walking and get ready for our post

Scarlet has a fake knife and ready to scare

then we heard someone laughing we look behind and look back there was a note

"if you're daring come follow the trail"

Hikaru grab my hand and we both ran away because

he said he saw a ghost

SCARLET P.O.V

did she just leave me with Karuo, we both look behind and see

nothing, ughh me and karuo were finding

the two of them

then i trip on something and a giant

cage drop on us

"look like were stuck", karuo spoke too soon

i take out my fake knife and open the lid

it was a real knife, apparently i grab the wrong

knife, then i started to cut the i ron bars

Karou was behind me, maybe too close, ughh

why must this happen on my birthday


	2. yikes

SCARLET P.O.V

finally we broke free, the Karuo run off without me

he running too fast, can't keep up

then I heard something, I look up above

Karuo and see one of the chandelier is falling

I push just in the nick of time

but one of the glass cut my leg, blood was dripping,

I use my white headband and covered it

Karuo left, great I can't walk like this

I went in one of the room to see Tori

he was dress up as frakenstein and Honey senpai wearing

a flower costume?

"scarlet your leg is it okay" honey senpai asked

"yea is just a scratch" I replied

then honey senpai whispered to Tori, Tori

the carry me in a bridal style

"lets bring scarlet to the others" honey senpai shouted

HARUHI P.O.V

again with the net, luckily the pin in my hair

is shard, so I cut the rope, then when we were free

Hikaru left me, again just like last year, I hope Scarlet

okay, I walk into another trap, and Kyoya wearing a wig

and wearing a white rag

then we heard screaming I look back and see someone falling down

from the clock tower, is that no

Scarlet

HONEY P.O.V

we were going up to the tower, because Tamaki was there

and he has the first aid kit, because he dress up as a zombie

I look out the window of the clock tower, so pretty

oh there's a small door, I open it and look down

then I fell, but then I heard shattering

I look up and see Scarlet breaking the window and dropping

then she grab my arm, and hug me,

'close your ears", I close them and then she took out a knife

and stab it at the clock tower

I heard mostly screeching and screaming

then we were on ground, then Scarlet fainted

her ears was bleeding, Tori came down and help scarlet up

then the sky turn grey and it started to drizzle

then something hit Tori, I look up and see Scarlet

her ears has earbuds

the blood was fake it strawberry jam when the twins trick

Scarlet

TAMAKI P.O.V

we were all lucky that scarlet saved honey senpai

then bunch of boys came in with roses and a bunch of girls came in too

"ohhh theres scarlet you were so brave to save honey senpai" the girls squel

then Renga came out of the floor

"hahahaha"

then she pop up

"hey guys read the news?" she spoke while show

the school paper where scarlet was stabbing the clock tower

and saving honey senpai

"you are so brave" all the girls crowded around Scarlet and Haruhi

"at this point we'll get 60 0000 yen" I heard Kyoya said while he was

writing in his notes, all the girls are ignoring me

I cried in the corner

why~

**hey guys as you know me and evil queen while I got her real sick and she cant write all three of her story for few days sorry**


	3. fear plus love

HARUHI P.O.V

"hey haruhi you're going to the dance tonight" Hikaru said

"only if scarlet goes she hate being-" I spoke but just remembered

about scarlet being afraid of the dark

"so if we bring scarlet you go" karuo ask

"maybe, scarlet hate going to dances" I replied

"hmm" i heard Tori

'let's have a challenge" Hikaru shouted

"what kind?" Tamaki ask

"what is scarlet fear" Karuo spoke

"oooh, that hard" Honey senpai spoke

"well i must warn, this time there is no prizes, this is the first time i have no idea who is Scarlet really is"

Kyoya said, then everyone look at me

"well Haruhi you know scarlet, anything that she never use" Hikaru and karou said

in the same time

"well there this black box, scarlet gave it to me so i could remember her old self

but i never really like her old self" i replied

the boys settled that the prize was the old black box

then the boys run to the door, trying to find scarlet

even Kyoya, he really need information about scarlet

i sighed, i hope they won't go overboard, scarlet hat the dark

well the dark made her change her name, yep scarlet is not scarlet real name

HIKARU P.O.V

me and karou are really curious about that black box

so when we found scarlet, we set a trap, Karuo jump out

in a terrifying costume, but then Scarlet punch his gut

that got to hurt

ghost jump scare FAILED

KYOYA P.O.V

i called my private police officer

they challenged Scarlet in one to one

combat and she won, how does she do it

i guess Haruhi wasn't joking about her

hating people touching her

police crime FAILED

TAMAKI P.O.V

i called in Nekozawa, and he tried

to curse

her but she did the unspeakable

she curse him back then he knel down

and screamed

"I 'M CURSED"

curse curse FAILED

TORI P.O.V

i bring out a snake in a tank and

gave it to Scarlet

"ooh cool snake, is for me thanks "

scarlet said then hug me and took the

snake away

slithering snake FAILED

HONEY P.O.V

i bring Scarlet to a dark room and she started

screaming, then i open the lights she was

crouching under the desk

crying, i guess she was scared too

now i fell bad

i sat next to her

Black space PASS

yay i won, Haruhi gave me a scary looking box

and i open it and took a peek

i saw photos, notes and black flower petals

i look at one of a photo

there was a girl with bright peach hair

her hair was long and she had her hair in

a pigitails

she had blue eyes and she was wearing

a CRYPT HIGH uniform

and her name spelled

" Gene Witch "

all the boys fainted and Tamaki said in one of those pictures

was Gene and Haruhi from the past, they both look so cuttttteeee

SCARLET P.O.V

great i'm at the stupid dance, with a stupid outfit

and my hair is in a stupid hand bag

my hair was in a short braid

with a sparkly hairband

and silver slippers, i can't believe

haruhi made me come

Honey senpai promise to not tell anyone accept Tori

i beluive Tori will keep this in a secret

i see Kyoya dancing with Haruhi and Tamaki

complaining then when Kyoya let go

Hikaru jump in and danced with her

i promise Karuo to dance with him

because i lost a bet

i was dancing with Karuo then he let go of me

by a twirl and i ended up with Tori

i blushed, wait why the heck am i blushing


	4. the worst

HARUHI P.O.V

THE NEXT DAY...

I was making sure everything was packed, after the dance

we had two weeks holiday, me, Renge and Scarlet are going

our grandparents inn

Scarlet was most happy she haven't seen grandma in 2 years

after grandpa's death, our cousin Joe, his the second oldest by

4 seconds, then a big black limo came in to our school

then a guy wearing a I DON'T CARE shirt with blue jacket

came out of the limo, and the girls fainted, then he look at me and hug me

and Scarlet,

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCHING ONE OF THE HOST CLUB WITH OUT PERMISSION" Tamaki senpai

shouted, and the twins look like they are going to kill our cousin and Honey senpai and Tori senpai

were in Judo mode and Kyoya were calling his private officers

"guys meet our cousin, Joe" Scarlet said trying to keep her inner beast in

Joe and Scarlet are like siblings, but their parents would always quarrel with each other

after grandpa's death their parents made up but Joe parents went to America

Scarlet went to Korea with her parents, so the whole family don't see each other that well

we would call each other, sometimes Scarlet parents send us money to help us

then heard a thump

all the boys were out cold even Tori, then Joe put ourpags in

the when we enter Tamaki woke up and wake up the twins

since both of them were fast, they tried to cath up

but Joe is crazy in driving, Range was texting everyone about Joe

Scarlet was pale because last time Joe drive, we almost end up in the hospital

then I look bag and wave them goodbye, just hope they won't

find where are we

TAMAKI P.O.V

"kyoya, where are they going" I asked Kyoya

"they're going to Silent Voice" Kyoya replied, still trying to find

out who Scarlet is,

"so we all are going there" I said with proudness

"yay were going to see a real inn" Honey senpai shouted

"mmhm" Tori spoke

"alright" the idiot twins spoke at the same time

"this is good test" Kyoya said with a grin

4 HOURS LATER

we stop at a scary looking mansion

all around us were fog, and we look around

there were small candle lit up, there were no houses

only the mansion, Kyoya read a sign

"Lilo INN", we all went in Honey was scared

the twins also look scared too, Kyoya was reading a book

I knock a door and an old women open it

"hello, welcome to Lilo INN" she said

"well hello fair maiden, sorry for coming in sudden, but were looking for two marvellous gir-" I was interrupted by a hit

I guess you can't win her heart

"yes, my two grand children spoke about all of you" she said

"grand children?" we all ask, even Kyoya

"Gene, Haruhi" she shouted inside

then a girl with peach hair blue eyes came out

and a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes came out with her

"yes grandma?' the peach haired girl asked

"Gene goodness, why are wearing that thing" the old women pointed at her hair and her hair

"sorry our friend Renge asked how Scarlet look in the old times" the brown hair girl spoke up

the peach hair girl remove her wig and revealed, black berry lushes hair and remove her blue contacts

to see red eyes,

"WHAT!" we all shouted

"wait why are you guys here" the brown hair girl asked

then to see it was Haruhi, then Renge pop up

"hey guys you're here too, sorry only girls sleep over" renge said

"what with this shouting" we all look up to see a tall guy who has

red eyes brown hair asked, we all screamed, except

Kyoya and Tori

20 MINUTES LATER

so everyone explained that

Scarlet old name was Gene, Haruhi, Scarlet and Renge was having a sleep over

the big guy is Haruhi and Scarlet cousin, Joe, it was late

and the old women who is actually, Joe, Scarlet and Haruhi grandmother

gave us room to sleep

in the morning, I thought that Haruhi would open the door and came in with a cute dress

but she just passed the room with scarlet

I cried in the corner

HIKARU P.O.V

we were going outside, to reveal a beautiful sun coming out at a peak, and the fog was gone,

there were green grass, with beautiful flowers

a beautiful pond shimmered in the light and Haruhi was sitting under a willow tree

then a lot of guys surrounded her

I felt jealousy but then Haruhi punch them

I guess she was really annoyed when people interrupt her reading

then Honey senpai was swinging in a swing while Tori was pushing him

the Lord was crying and Kyoya was reading at the reading corner

i'm so bored.. wait where's karou?, oh his sitting next to Haruhi

wait HIS SITING NEXT TO HARUHI


	5. a fear of darkness

HIKARU P.O.V

I sat next to Haruhi, so haruhi was in the middle

then something hard hit my head, after a minute or two, I saw Scarlet

laughing, I don't get it, then Karuo grumbled something

I look around and Haruhi was gone, where is she

then Scarlet was gone too, I went inside the INN

and saw them in Scarlet room

"you know I heard rumours about a well here, is it true a little girl fell in"

I heard Renge asked

"yes is true, the little girl who fell is me"

I heard Scarlet voice replied

"scarlet, i'm so sorry"

Renge spoke up

"is okay, that well change my old self"

Scarlet replied

"yea I remember that day, it left me one heck of a scar"

Haruhi spoke up

"how did it even happen"

Renge asked

"well.."

**hey guys just to warn you, 8 years back Scarlet name is Gene**

8 YEARS AGO

"come on Gene faster up" Joe shouted

"why, is so muddy here, right Haruhi" Gene replied

"I don't know, it would be fun but it's very slippery" Haruhi replied

"oh come on, is not that dangerous" Joe spoke

"uhh, yes it is" Gene said

"hey Haruhi prove Gene wrong, by standing on top of that well" Joe asked Haruhi

"what, no, I could fall" Haruhi shouted

'oh come on haruhi there's a lid there" joe pleaded

Haruhi went up there and Joe asked to tap dance on top of it

the Joe dared Gene to stand on top too

then after a minute there was a crack, Gene heard it first and push Haruhi

of the well and the lid broke and Gene fell in,

Gene was screaming for her life, then when she fell in the water

a drain was right beside her filling it with a lot of water cause of the rain

she was in the dark, then while Gene shouting help, she felt something was underneath her, then when she grab the object

it she lift it up to find a dead boy, his head had dry blood, and he had blonde

hair, she screamed and drop the body she crouched in the corner

after half an hour, she was cold, she closed her eyes, she was drowning

the water almost covered her head, her lungs were burning out, when she was trying to

go nearer to the light, she failed, then as she thought she was going to die, a police men

grab her hand and pull her out, Gene had passed out, behind her neck had a deep scar

HARUHI YOUNGER P.O.V

I went out for help, even though it was

night, I was being chased by wolves, Joe was too stunned to move, so I went out on my own

I run as fast as I could, then I saw some villagers, the wolf ran away from the light, while I was still running towards the light

the villagers were shouting something but then I slipped because of the mud, the I fell in a whole, my right

cheek had a scar because I landed on a sharp rock, the rain came in fast

then a gigantic thunder storm flashed, i shouted for help

AFTER 10 MINUTES

the villagers, police and ambulance were crowding the well

the villagers switch on a gigantic light onto the well

while a police men went in with a rope and came out with

Gene her skin was white, her eyes were red, and her hair turn black berry

because Gene was there too long her eyes turned red, her wig that was peach fell off her head

and revealed her lushes hair

END OF STORY

"that is so tragic" Renge squealed

i went with the others and told them her story

then Lord said

"boys we have a mission, to make Scarlet counqure her fear"

everyone sighed, that the opposite


	6. death

**sorry for not updating, go to go to my bff house for mega sleep over**

SCARLET P.O.V

"where are you guys bringing me" I shouted

"mmm" I heard Tori replied

great, then after 10 minutes, I was brought somewhere

damp, then they remove the blind fold

that was covering my eyes, then I was stunned

the old well, i backed up, and then Tamaki went to my side and said

"oh how sad, you can counqure this fear"

then Honey senpai pull me closer to the well, the well has been covered with a new lid

then Honey senpai jump on it, he pull me up, and i heard the crack, i push honey senpai off it, like i push younger Haruhi

then because the lid is too old, it cracked and i fell in, just like Gene

i screamed, i was plunged with darkness

i scream more louder, i fell into the water, but the water was lesser and the same drain,

filling up water, those little kids that were dead were buried next to their family

in peace, but here i am stuck here

i cried, each of my tears drop in the water

the water, is filling up, i kept shouting for help, luckily i'm a bit taller than last time but i don't know how will i escape

TAMAKI P.O.V

me and the others run back to the INN, we called the police but ever since that accident, they warned people to not go near it

that's why the girls never told us about it, the police is very far it move because there was a lot of crime in the other side of town

so we grab rope s and head out there but it was night, Haruhi and Hikaru was right behind us still running

but then i heard shrieking i look behind and both of them had fell in a hole

"GO ON WITHOUT US" i heard Haruhi shouted

we had no choice but kept on running, but then me and Karuo were trap in a net

"HONEY SENPAI MORI SENPAI GO" Karuo shouted

SCARLET P.O.V

no, no, no, the water,not again, then lightning flashed through the sky

oh no, then it started to pour really hard,

i tried to climb up but it was too slippery, i fell again

then i felt something something, i look down there was a guy

he was hurt too, i look at his face, he was still alive

but his breathing was low, then i realize he can't breathe, i gave him mouth to mouth to mouth

then he started to cough,

then he open his eyes

he look at me

"my head" the boy spoke

then i heard honey senpai voice

"SCARLET GRAB THE ROPE"

i told him to go up to went up, while he was climbing, the rope can't hold us then i realize something since i'm the last

i bite the end of my rope and i fell down

'NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" i heard them shouting, i felt tears

then i landed in the water, back in the darkness, but sirens were everywhere, but i blacked out

did i die, i don't know, i feel nothing

**sup!, yep a bit tragic a big sacrifice**


End file.
